


The Dream

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: The reader is having horrible dreams leaving them in an extreme sleep deprivation state. Sam and Dean come up with an idea on how to help.Might continue this if everyone wants more.





	The Dream

The days passed by in a blur. You couldn’t tell reality from dreams anymore, even your dreams seemed to haunt you in the waking hours. No one seemed to know how to help, let alone how to deal with you when you became so sleep deprived that you would wander the halls of the bunker using the wall as support. 

“She needs to sleep Dean. She’s gonna get sick if she doesn’t sleep soon. I haven’t seen her eat anything in a few days.”

Sam spoke with the utmost concern in his voice. 

“I know Sammy. But, she refuses to sleep. Even if it’s for an hour.” 

Dean replied. You slowly made your way into the kitchen, earning looks of concern from both brothers as you leaned against the island. 

“I’m fine you assholes.” 

You mumbled was you placed your head onto the cool counter top. 

“You’re not fine. You’re extremely sleep deprived, you haven’t eaten in four days, you stagger around the bunker in a daze. You’re body will start to shut down soon.” 

Sam declared as he stood up and took a few steps towards you. You backed away from him til your back was pressed against the wall. 

“{Y/N}, you need to sleep and eat.” 

Dean said from his seat at the table, still watching you in concern. You shook your head from side to side violently and placed your hands over your ears blocking out Sam and Dean’s voices. You stared passed them in horror as the figure from your dreams stood in the doorway smiling at you. You let out a shrill, blood curdling scream before collapsing onto the floor. 

When you awoke you were shocked to see yourself in your room, with Sam and Dean in either side of you staring at you with worry and concern. You bolted upright and glanced around the room and peered out into the hallway for the figure. Dean and Sam both, tried to coax you to lay back down. 

“Stop! You don’t get it!”

You yelled at them as you pulled your knees to your chest to feel some form of security. 

“Then talk to us damn it! You’ve been avoiding us for the past week. Just fuckin tell us.” 

Dean’s voice was angry but concerned all at the same time as he sat in the bed. 

“I.. I cant.” 

“Why not?” 

Sam asked as he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. 

“I don’t even know how to say it. I just.. I just have these dreams where I’m seeing someone kill me, over and over.” 

Sam grabbed your hand and gave it a soft squeeze. 

“We’ll figure it out. Dean can take some dream root and go into your dream with you.” 

Sam stated as he look at his older brother who nodded and gave you a reassuring smile. 

“We’ll end this nightmare for you so you can sleep again.”


End file.
